gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Swedish War
Backround On May 17th 1722 (2011) The King of Sweden John Macbatten attack territories Controlled by England. On May 18th 1722 Persia and The Ottoman Empire declared war. Shortly After Denmark joined the war Followed By Russia. The casualties of The Swedish Empire are high and it is Only the begining of The War. It is not Likely Sweden Will surrender so they will more than Likely be destroyed. If You Would Like to Support Persia, The Ottomans, Denmark, and Russia ( The Allies ) please Say so in a comment. But then the Allies (Besides Russia) Declared war on Russia and currently russia is suffering Belligerents The Allies *Russia The Swedish Confederacy *Sweden *England *Persia *Ottamen Empire *Demark War News *The country of Sweden attacks the southern tip of Africa, taking thousands of slaves, guns, gold, iron, and silver. However, African forces strike back taking approximately 85% of all profits back. *Russia puts a trade embargo on Sweden *Persia, backed up with the Ottoman Empire, declares war on Sweden and sends forces to Northern Africa to prevent Swedish forces to return to Sweden. *Denmark joins Persia and the Ottoman Empire and sinks any Swedish Merchant or Trade ships, hurting the economy of Sweden. Orders from Shah Robert Shipstealer (Robert Macmonger) *Russia declares war on Sweden *Russia invades Sweden *Russian Forces bombard Swedish Cities. *The Navy of Russia takes 50,000 Swedish Citizens to Siberia to be executed. *The West India Trading Company helps to enforce the embargo. *W.I.T.C. sends special forces to Sweden to begin The Calming Period. *The Allies make sure Sweden receives no Imports or Exports *King John Macbatten offers peace, and says "I will return all thats stolen". *Sweden returns the gold, weapons, and any other things the have taken. *The Allies hold off all attacks and have a ceasefire *England accepts peace, and thanks Macbatten for returning land. *Denmark signs Peace Treaty in return for 2,500 gold *W.I.T.C. withdraws the Embargo Blockade. *Persia and the Ottaman's Empire forces are pulling their forces out of Sweden and have called for Peace with Sweden. *Russia demands Swedens surrender *200,000 Russian troops march towards Swedens Capitol *300,000 Swedish citizens arrested and executed on spot. *Swedish troops strike back, attack Russian camps killing 10,000 Russians *King George II flees St. Benjaborg. *English soldiers burn most of St. Benjaborg (outside of Inner Benjamin Street). *Catapults from Singapore arrive, and English begin seige on St. Benjaborg. *Sweidsh take war prisoners and seige small cites towns, etc. *Swedish take over 500,000 Russian prisoners, force Russians out of Sweden, and help England in the seiging of St. Benjaborg *English, Swedish, and Hessian forces burn St. Benjaborg to the ground. England uses in-contact buildings as a camp. *Russia demands the retreat of foriegn troops in its nation *The rest of Russia is attacked. Sweidish troops take 500,000 more war prisoners. *Swedish war ships attack the villages near the sea. They have no mercy and burn them to ashes. *Danish Soldiers Capture Northern and Southern Sweden, Northern Sweden returned to King John Macbatten and Denmark keeps Southern Sweden. *W.I.T.C. escort ships deliver English soldiers to the shores of a town near Moscow, English soldiers advance to Moscow. *English forces attack what will become Moscow. *Swedish settlers settle in Northen Sweden. Sweden is now more powerful. *English forces capture Moscow, and set sights towards St. Petersburg, but do not advance. Instead, they enforce Moscow. War prisoners make fortifications around Moscow. *Sweden makes St. Macbattensborg, Sweden *The HMS Palladin joins the Sweden's army. *Japanese forces arrive on Russian soil. *Russian forces kill 10,000 Russian citizens that were of Swedish ancestry Territories Map Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Wars